'Janella: A Princess Girl' Pilot Episode Wins, Trends Worldwide
July 22, 2014 Rising teen star Janella Salvador (who happens to be the daughter of Miss Saigon alum Jenine Desiderio and former Rage band rock star Juan Miguel “JM” Salvador), who she's now dubbed the honorific titled as The Asia's Teen Sweetheart got her another solo fantasy series after Janella in Wonderland, IBC-13’s newest primetime feel-good fantasy drama series Janella: A Teen Princess ruled its time slot and Twitter’s list of worldwide trending topics on its premiere telecast last Monday (July 21) in terms of rating as compared to other TV network shows will dominate tonight’s prime time ratings every 45-minute primetime. Based on data from Kantar Media, the primetime princess Janella Salvador's light fantasy drama with the pilot episode ran at a airing length of 55-minute premiere night telecast scored a national TV rating of 32.4% or nine points higher than its rival program on ABS-CBN's Hawak Kamay with 24.0% and GMA's Nino that only got 15.5%, posing a big threat to the network wars as it posted high ratings. On the same day, the hashtag #ILovePrincessJanella became one of the worldwide trending topics on Twitter. The pilot episode of Janella: A Teen Princess introduced the show’s key characters increasingly gained popularity among viewers of all ages, especially for young viewers with teens, family and hottest young girls. Brod Pete (Isko Salvador), in his office, he responds that Janella Bernardo watch. Nearing her sixteenth birthday at her middle child, Janella Bernardo (Janella Salvador), a 16-year-old girl gets pretty to know that she's #1 superstar, and ask since when the series has been on. Janella's career has come along so wonderfully that it surprises even Janella herself. Janella meets Brod Pete at the studio, where Brod Pete says that. Janella signs a contract with IBC, and asks since when the series has been on responds that. Upon entering arrival at Janella's house at her 16th birthday party, to see mom Jenine Bernardo (Jenine Desiderio) and her dad Bobby Bernardo (Zoren Legaspi) with Andrea Bernardo (Xyriel Manabat) while she is shooting her launching her feel-good teen fantaserye, as Janella needs a catchphrase Oh My G! and Grrr, to change her primetime princess into the teen superhero while put the crown to Janella, and she is so pretty and beautiful in high school for her students follows the journey as she struggles in the destiny. Oh my gee, begin the story of 16-year-old Janella Bernardo in her room and she typing my laptop, to see her boyfriend Victor Fred (Marlo Mortel). Her mom Jenine Bernardo (Jenine Desiderio), Janella's mother who is at home together, her dad Bobby Bernardo (Zoren Legaspi), Janella's father who is working in the office and at home and a young kiddie girl Andrea Bernardo (Xyriel Manabat), a child women is for her kid while going to school. She hopes to her dreams with the pet is Dog Puppy (Timothy Chan). His brother Patrick Bernardo (Jerome Ponce), a the silent and rebellious eldest child who tried for his sister. Oh my gee, you're so Grrr go girl, Janella is her boyfriend Victor Fred (Marlo Mortel), a boy while she fall in love and she is so exciting to her surprise to crown from the kingdom, she develops a crush on her brother's bestfriend. Last Monday with the initial hashtag like #JanellaStory with 55-minute premiere night started the trending topic, followed up to #JanellaTrueThatVictorFred on Tuesday, #JanellaGoesToSchool on Wednesday, #YouDontOwnMeJanella for Throwback Thursday, and then for #JanellasCrownForMagic on Friday. Janella gets happy to know that she's #1 primetime superstar, and asks since when the series has been on. How she is now a teen princess superstar, let's take a look? As the teen princess in the crown, Janella will transform a hero cutie super princess who will saves the day with my love spell, magic, and heart, and only girl in the world from fight darkness and packs a punch light through powers. Directed by Jeffrey Jeturian, Janella: A Teen Princess will also feature Marlo Mortel, Jerome Ponce, Jenine Desiderio, Zoren Legaspi and Xyriel Manabat. Completing the cast are Paul Jake Castillo as the teacher Alvin Fernando, Gloria Sevilla as Selena Fred, Aldred Nasayao as Flex Fred, Arvic Tan as Marco dela Paz, Shy Carlos as Roselle Domingo, Isko Salvador as Brod Pete, Michael Martinez as Mike Domingo, Kelly dela Cruz as Coleen delos Reyes, Paolo Serrano as janitor old man Adam Falcon, Sofia Andres as Nikki Balmonte, Alexandra Macanan as Leslie Santos, Jon Lucas as Matt Estavez, Rose Ann Ginkel as Roselle Ginkel, Tart Carlos as Isabel Manzano and Vivieka Ravanes as Vicky Moreno. With the trio kontrabidas are Gladys Reyes as Reyna de Santis, Celia Rodriguez as Ms. Gorgeous, and RJ Ledesma as Witch Boy. Don’t miss the teen fantasy series that will make TV viewers she is a kind of fairytale princess girl superstar will fall in love again–''Janella: A Teen Princess'' weeknights 7:45pm, right after Express Balita on IBC-13’s PrimeTastik. For more updates, log on to IBC.com.ph, follow @JanellaATeenPrincessOnline on Twitter, and ‘like’ the show’s official Facebook page at Facebook.com/JanellaATeenPrincessOnline. ''Janella: A Teen Princess Intro :MTRCB Rated PG (July 21-September 19, 2014) / MTRCB Rated SPG (September 22, 2014-present) :Episode (begin with opening scene before intro) :Opening billboard :Episode (back to series) 'OBB' :At the start of each episode of this series for the opening scene, after which, the opening intro with the theme song ''Sunny Day which is sung by Janella Salvador at start rolling begin. :IBC :presents :Janella Salvador (as Janella) :as Janella Bernardo :Janella: A Teen Princess (as Janella) :Music video (as Janella) :Marlo Mortel :as Victor Fred :Music video (as Janella) :Jenine Desiderio :as Jenine Bernardo :Music video (as Janella) :Zoren Legaspi :as Bobby Bernardo :Music video (as Janella) :Xyriel Manabat :as Andrea Bernardo :Music video (as Janella) :Jerome Ponce :as Patrick Bernardo :Music video (as Janella) :Gloria Sevilla Aldred Nasayao :as Selena Fred as Flex Fred :Music video (as Janella) :Robi Domingo Sam Pinto :as Robi de Leon as Mindy Sombrao :Music video (as Janella) :Paul Jake Castillo :as Alvin Fernando :Music video (as Janella) :Tart Carlos Isko Salvador Vivieka Ravanes :as Isabel Manzano as Brod Pete as Vicky Moreno :Opening (as Janella) :Janella: A Teen Princess (as Janella) :Before back to every episode scene. :Also starring :Liza Soberano Cogie Domingo Kelly dela Cruz :as Maja dela Paz as Joel dela Cruz as Coleen delos Reyes :Also starring :Sofia Andres Jon Lucas Shy Carlos :as Nikki Balmonte as Matt Estavez as Roselle Domingo :Also starring :Michael Martinez Hiaysmin Neri Arvic Tan :as Mike Domingo as Valerie Gonzales as Marco dela Paz :Also starring :Gladys Reyes RJ Ledesma Celia Rodriguez :as Reyna de Santis as Witch Boy as Ms. Georgeous :Also starring :Chris Gutierrez as Cristoff Buenavista :Celia Rodriguez as Ms. Georgeous :Hiro Toobu as The Handker-Chief :Also starring :Alexandra Macanan Bryan Santos :as Leslie Santos as Nelson Hanson :Also starring :With Special Guest: :(named the star) :Musical Director: :Freddie Saturno :Andrei Dionisio :Melchora Mabilog :Master Editor: :Dennis A. Salgado :Production Designer: :Digo Ricio :Lightining Director: :Rolando dela Cruz :Director of Phototogrphy: :Neil Daza :Episode Writters: :Joel Mercado :Kay Conlu-Brondial :Joey Mallari :Headwriter: :Julie Ann Benitez :Executive Producers; :Rowie Valencia :Lorna Feliciano :Production Manager: :Ellen Nicolas Criste :Executive In-Charge of Production: :Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo :In-Charge of Production: :Gina P. Borinaga :Directed by: :Jeffrey Jeturian 'Two Sides of Ana' :The Two Sides of Ana is a Mexican TV telenovela originally broadcasted in 2005 in Mexico. :The rights were bought by IBC-13 under TreseBella, dubbed it in Filipino and re-broadcasted on a primetime slot on Philippine television. :Pitted against industry giants ABS-CBN and GMA-7, Two Sides of Ana caught the fancy of Filipinos and became a nationwide sensation. Intriguing is the fact that at that time, ABS-CBN and GMA’s shows lord over television and their shows occupy a very huge chunk of the ratings pie. In came Ana Layevska and shoved its rival’s ratings. What made this foreign telenovela so special that it was able to do such? On the marketing perspective, what strategies were employed that led to the tipping of the ratings scale? :The company and its available resources Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC), initially known as Kanlaon Broadcasting system, is a broadcasting giant network in the Philippines and in the country owned by the Philippine Government Communications Group. :It is currently home to the country's premier professional basketball leagues are the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) and National Basketball Association (NBA). :Initially it operated radio stations ad launched its television arm in March 1, 1960. :In the 70s and 80s, IBC was a big player in the local broadcast industry with several shows and special coverage in its fold. It aired the Tagalog movies like the Tagalog Box Office Hits, Piling-Piling Pelukula and IBCinema, It also launched trend-setting programs such as Iskul Bukol, TODAS, Chicks to Chicks, Eh Kasi Babae!, Ora Engkantada, Pinoy Thriller, Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino, See-True, Maricel Live!, The Sharon Cuneta Show, Loveliness, Sic O'Clock News, Sitak ni Jack, Barrio Balimging, Hapi House, Goin' Bananas, Regal Drama Hour, and several big-name tokusatsu and animes. :After the 1986 EDSA revolution, IBC-13 and RPN-9 was sequestered by the government and its assets were turned over to the Government Communications Group. In its fall from grace, the network much of its viewership resurgence to GMA and ABS-CBN with some of its high-rating primetime shows. :The company stature compete head-on with its rival’s heavily funded shows. As an obvious result, the viewer-market favored other network’s programming over theirs. :It was also more cost-efficient and less risky to show Two Sides of Ana than gambling on a similar foreign dramas to match the already popular and well staffed rival shows. :IBC-13 was already local shows (fantasy, dramas, comedy, variety shows, talk shows, game shows and reality shows), including the importing of Japanese animes, Mexican telenovelas, imported Asianovelas from Korea and Taiwan, sports programs and the Viva Tagalog movies. :Two Sides of Ana is a top-rater in any Latin American country where it was shown. :Thus became the pawn against the bishops and rooks of their rival. Craze was called Two Sides of Ana. the executives at IBC-13 hoped that the same phenomenon would infect the Philippine scene. :The network's news program Express Balita also approving the newscasts. ABS-CBN had TV Patrol and GMA had 24 Oras in terms of respective top-rating early-evening news program. Both news programs were headlined by the 2 network’s popular newscasters. the newscast’s ratings were sky-scrapers as compared to IBC-13’s.primetime slot. :Both GMA and ABS-CBN fielded their in the primetime slot. Janella in Wonderland, Maghihintay Sa'yp and Only Me and You already gained the top of the ratings. :At that time. Product Comparison (Strengths of programs in the 5:45pm slot) :With nothing to lose and nothing in their current roster of programs resilient enough to contend with the heavyweights. Some light stuff would be earmarked here and there but the emphasis almost always bordered on the negative. Analysis Tapping an Untapped Market Owing to its near-nil resource and recognizing its inability to contend toe-to-toe with GMA and ABS-CBN’s well-planned, both programs also in the same void in the market. IBC-13 looked at the programming choices will offer for 5:45pm primetime, a craze was spreading across Latin America. It was new to them to import top-rating shows in other countries whose formula are akin to the shows patronized in the Philippines. :Shows supplanted by Channel 13 on this timeslot took a back seat on its rival network’s newscasts. The primetime slot: An introspective look of ABS-CBN and GMA on its 5pm timeslot were characterized with similar attributes. IBC-13 decided to look elsewhere. Both programs catered to the same need. The audience were in a neck-deep dire state and the newscasts were highlighting the scenes they would otherwise. News at that time was often about the dire plight of the country.